Classes
Basic Classes Must be a basic Class first before becoming an Advanced Class. * Strong Hero Based off Strength, the Strong hero puts brutality before mortality. (+2 Strength) * Fast Hero Being the Fasted Of the Bunch can be a quick advantage (+2 Speed, +1 Movement Speed) * Tough Hero Endurance helps increase Health (+2 endurance) * Smart Hero Intelligence will improve you in the art of Creation (+2 Intelligence) * Dedicated Hero Being Lucky Can increase not only your Chances but Increase your Mods as well (+2 Luck) * Charismatic Hero Sometimes it's best to just be Charming (+2 Charisma) * Perceptual Hero Being the first to see things can be in your benefit (+2 Perception) Advance Classes Advanced Strong Level 10 - 50 The Pirate The Pirate will use a combination of weaponry instead of specializing - usually being able to switch freely between pistols and swords. Some pirates have stats similar to Fighters but learn Rogue skills (such as stealth and stealing items) instead of combat-related ones, and are limited to Rogue-type equipment. They may also receive bonuses for fighting in water terrain or on ships, or be the best class at swimming Gunslinger Different from most gun using types, Switching weapons from various types. The Gunslinger is almost never seen reloading, this is because the gunslinger carries so many guns. he/she doesn't have to. The gunslinger uses certain types of bullets that can change an opponents stats. SwashBuckler A Soldier who lends toward light or no armor and prefers agility, cunning, daring and technical skill to sheer force. Tends to be rogue-like in his or her trappings and is often used to evoke the Rogue archetype in games where skills and stealth play a small or no role. The Swashbuckler is a balanced stat. Knight The Knight is often depicted as a more experienced soldier . He/she typically wears bigger, heavier armor, and may sacrifice speed to be more defensive. The Knight although a slower char he/she is a great fighter in close combat. The Warlord The Warlord is a tactical master. He can hold his own in frontline combat as well as giving out buffs to his underlings and allies, usually by commanding them to superior positions than the ones they would have thought of on their own, and he may have protective auras made of his own charisma to increase a team's effectiveness in battle. Warrior The Warrior uses balanced stats and seems to be a very offensive character. The warrior can use any weapon they desire and learn to adapt with it. Their skills also can be adjusted around the weapon. A Physical neni Warrior will be able to upgrade all stats at once by distributing the amount of stats they can upgrade and dividing it equally Advanced Fast Scout The Scout is known for it's speed. This class normally upgrades their speed before anything else. Although scouts are fast they are normally weak in Endurance. Normally the scout can take very few hits. However being fast like it is, it rarely takes hits to begin with. The Scouts weapon Preference is Dagger types and Pistols. Scouts can not wield heavy/blunt weapons. Gambler The Gambler relies on luck. It is important for the gambler to increase his/her luck stats.. Forcing the opponent to miss several times. Although there may be a limit on the times the opponent can miss the Gambler. This still makes the Gambler a worthy opponent. Gambler's Weapon preference is cards or Dagger types such as throwing knives, short swords, spears, and pistols. The Gambler normally wouldn't wield a heavy/blunt weapon. Raider The Raider is a fun rogue type, that favors fights with multiple moves and range attacks. The interesting thing about this type is that his/her moves are normally done by using the ground in some strange way. Normally seen rolling widely on the ground. Assassin A more offensive-rogue, who sacrifices technical expertise for better stealth and killing abilities. Often have a variety of weakening and poisoning abilities and are able to cripple a foe to leave him open for allies or to let him die from damage over time. Thief The Thief, when it is a separate class, it is a version of the Rogue with lower damage, but the ability to steal items from enemies. Sometimes, this can extend even to intangible items, such as experience points, but more commonly includes rare items that cannot be obtained in any other ways. The Rouge The rouge is a fast stealthy defensive Class. Taking all possible attacks and making attacks that seem almost invisible. Rogues are usually dexterous thieves or treasure-hunters who are experts in stealth, infiltration, lock-picking, traps and the disarming thereof, sneak attacks, and attacking from the rear Ninja The Ninja is a dual wielding rogue type. The Ninja always increases it's stealth stat. Potentially always making this character invisible. The ninja could be a sword user, a S.m.g or Pistol user. The ninja tends to use skills that protect him/her from the eyes of other. Uses of poision and other tricks to avoid being seen. Kia The Kia class is a flexible Rouge type who uses gymnastics or even strange acrobatics to attack. The attacks from a Kia can leave an opponent immobile. Advanced Tough Barbarian Specializing in blunt and axe type weapons thed barbarian is a Class more built on strength. The Barbarian is slow, but not as slow as most juggernaut types. The Barbarian is focused more on damage than defense. Often characterized by wearing less armor, being less civilized, and being able to fly into a berserker rage that increases damage output or allow them to do more damage based on how hurt they are.Even though like the Berserker the rage mode is available to the barbarian the way it is used might very. Force Fields This Class is able to create a shield, wall or a field to protect themselves, with varying appearances and materials. The fields can be formed from energy, element, shaped from environment or formed by manipulating smaller items to form greater whole.Force-fields are not impenetrable and can usually be removed by an energy drain or extreme weight. Some users are also able to throw shields away from themselves or to catch things with them, while other users may be able to mold them into any shape. Berserker The berserker is a strength stat junky. Like the Ninja they can duel wield and like the Warrior can use any weapon they desire. The Berserker has a rage mode, a moment where he/she is Invincible, no attacks can do damage. For that short period of time the Berserker's main job is to target all of the weaker enemies and destroy them. The Berserker's of the physical Neni are known for being able to increase their strength stat to a maximum, however in return become really slow. P.A Power Armor types are known for having an absurd amount of endurance. They are the best at fighting flying types and have a weak spot. The Physical Neni P.A Is able to increase his/her Endurance level to a maximum however, still having that weak spot where the endurance level can not be given. Some Power armor types weak spot is their head or their heart. However, other P.As can fully phyisically armor their entire bodies, but that armor's starting point is normally it's weaker spot. The Juggernaut The Juggernaut can fully increase any stat at anytime as much as his/her mana allows. Thus allowing the juggernaut to always be in rage mode. The Juggernaut can push through enemies quickly, as he/she focuses more on taking hits than landing them. Normally as an attempt to weaken the enemy. Advanced Smart The Drain The Drain is able to unleash extreme amounts of battle effects to others. whether that is making them extremely slow, or slowly stealing the life force from another player. The List of effects the Drain can do can be unlimited. Using combinations of effects to deal more damage. Tinker Creates traps out of objects really quickly Alchemist Create potions and such A player can create healing, invisibility, elemental resistance and mana potions; oils to coat weapons; and much more. small sticks with bits of alchemical gold that glow brighter than a torch when struck, vicious acids, and stones coated with a special dust that causes a loud explosion when struck against something solid. But these are only the basics of an elaborate and incredible art, easily as expansive as any form of neni casting. Indeed, the simple alchemist’s fire and thunderstones are to the heights of alchemy what little cantrips are to the greatest forms of neni. If you can think of a logical way to make it happen it can happen. Crafters are not often seen with weapons. Advanced Dedicated Healer The healer can not only heal others, but heal itself. For the Physical Neni, the Healer can upgrade it's health points to a maximum limit. The healer is known to use staff, or blunt weapons. It is not likely for a healer to hold a gun. Engineer Whether it's fixing ally weapons or deploying small machines that aid the battle the Engineer is a well balanced Mechanic. The Engineer is the combination of a Support type and a Crafting type. Although the Engineer is more a class that specializes in Machinery, the Engineer has interesting battle tactics that allow him/her to fight along side of the Allies. The Technological Engineer can manipulate the machines made by him/her easily to make it do its bidding which leads to an endless amount of possibilities for the engineer to create. Droidsmith The DroidSmith is normally a worker who works on androids but is able to create robots out of anything using VATS to keep them alive. Controlling them and allowing them to fight with their own stats, while the Smith stays back and fights with long ranged attacks. Advanced Perceptual Sniper A Sniper Class stays behind all team mates and hides in the distance. Keeping him/her hidden from enemy view. The Sniper can deal heavy damage from far away. The Dual wielding The Dual wielding ranger has the unique ability too dual two weapons at once. Normally a gun to blade technique. However, this ranger class is the only known ranger class that is actually good at Close Combat. Using holding more than 2 weapons the Dual Ranger has enhanced speed for moving quickly to unsheathe more weapons. But, like most rangers the Dual ranger specializes in Long distant fighting. The Trapper Ranger The Trapper is a character who can lay down various traps in an area that the enemy can walk into, making them vulnerable to ambushes or follow-up attacks from long range. The Trapper Ranger is a thinking class. They train them selves to be two steps ahead of their enemy. Advanced Charismatic The Bard The Bard is a support type that uses it's voice as a fighting method. The Bard can create illusions of Pain which can cause many effects to the mind. Among other things Bards are generally powerful enough to stay very far away and use their voice to decrease the opponents chances of winning. A bard normally isn't a weapon user but perfers projectiles. Trickster the trickster uses various tricks to fight in combat. It seems almost impossible to grasp the trickster as it is just luring you farther and farther into its trap. Each of the tricksters moves are developed to distract and trap the opponent. Race Specific Classes 15-50 Alien Teleporter The Teleporter is an interesting support type that uses shadows to teleport people to locations also shadowed. Now the interesting part about the teleporter is not only can he/she transport allies to safer locations, but can also transport opponents to more dangerous ones as well. Artificer An artificer is an individual who lives on the edge of Radiation and science. They are craftsmen and engineers, mixing the old world technology with a new world technology. Artificers are students of exotic sciences and theories. They believe they can construct technology from nothing just using Radiation . However Only the greatest of the Artificer's have ever crafted technology from nothing. Beastlord Tamer This class specializes in either taking temporary or permanent control of wild animals, and then allowing their pet to rush to the front lines while they support with healing and long-range attacks. A battle of teamwork and control makes this class an interesting type. The Mentalist Mentalist, A.K.A Psychics generally employ a combination of telepathy and psychokinesis to attack the opponent's mind directly, or to deal damage to his body.This could include "physic energy waves" These waves are made up from the users thoughts. Basically thinking the wave making it real. Telekeys Ghoul Rever Besides being incredibly fast and having a deadly swipe, they can pull chunks of radioactive gore from their guts and hurl it at the player with deadly accuracy. Roamers Roamers are less common feral ghouls dressed in worn-out sections of old combat armor, giving them greater damage resistance. The armor does not, however, slow them down; in fact, they are slightly faster than regular ferals SwampFolk Boomer The support type known as "Boomer" is able to temporarily decrease an opponents accuracy to 0 and allow attacks done to other enemies to also make the opponent take damage. Synth Titan The Titan class is a class of suit wearers who possesses a suit that can regenerate just about all of their health as long as they are not being attack. However the Titan's also have unique abilities that allow them certain things that not even Exo's could give. A Titan is well rounded in strength.. However once the suit breaks they are almost powerless. Titans go through server training to get to the level of extreme they are given and specialize in separate things based on the color of their suit. (this is a rare class type because you need to be a syth or power armor to use this class.) = Prestige Classes